terrariathoriummodfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Welcome to the Wiki Well hello there, and welcome to the third installment of the Thorium Mod, with magnificent sprites by our very own BrutalLama, Durrani19 and Exodus Starlit! The Thorium Mod is a content pack that adds a massive variety of items, weapons, armor, NPC's and even Bosses to the vast world of Terraria! With a new modding API comes various changes and tweaks from previous versions. Have no fear though, as all of these changes are for the better! With all this in mind, I hope to make the modding community happy! If you have any suggestions for balancing, sell values, items or effects, I would love to hear them! Oh, and please, report any problems or oddities you encounter on the forum page, which can be found here! Version News Current mod version - 1.2.8.1 Updated - 6/22/16 Download the mod here! Latest Change Logs v1.2.8.1 Changes * Lich and Ragnarok in Multiplayer ** The Lich and Ragnarok encounter SHOULD work in multiplayer now, please tell me immediately if they do not! * New Enemies and Banners ** In total, more than 10 new enemies have been added to the mod. Beware the Snow, Crimson and Corruption biomes! * Boss Improvements ** Bosses change their attacks based off of % health now and receive bonus health based on the amount of players present. * Celestial Healing Set ** Made from luminite and celestial pillar fragments, your heals will be super charged. * Ragnarok Equipment Improvement ** A couple tweaks have been made the to the Ragnarok's equipment, namely the Seven seas devastator, Ember staff and Pyromancers Cowl. * Donator Items ** A couple of fun little donator items have been added to the mod like the Shadowflare bow, Strange Skull, Spearmint, etc. * Healer Items in Multiplayer ** Have been largely fixed, view the bug fixes section to see all that's changed. * Scattered Content ** Some fun new items are hiding around the mod like the Zapper, Amber ring, Hex wand and Desecrated Heart. * Hotkey Bindings ** Two new keys can be bound in the controls menu, Special Ability and Shade Gate. These activate items like the Liches Gaze, Tide Turners set bonus and shadow dance teleport. * New Effects ** Items like the Cobbler's Boots & Healthy Boots have received new, useful effects. Various weapons have also received new changes. * Tweaks/Nerfs/Buffs ** As always, somethings have received nerfs and buffs to make them more fair in use * Unfortunate Bugs ** You can see them in the bug fixes menu, but a solution was never found for these issues, despite hours of work... * Bug Fixes/Other Changes ** Holy Aegis, Terrarium Defender & Ancient Aegis now work in multiplayer ** The Holy staff now works properly in multiplayer ** Applying debuffs now works in multiplayer ** Terrarium items don't have the Expert mislabel anymore... again ** The Liches Gaze, Tide turner set bonus and Shade Master's Teleport can now be assigned to a key ** The Liches Gaze, Tide turner set bonus and Shade Master's Teleport now work on Mac ** Ancient Tome of Revival can now properly grant allies the Rebirth buff ** The Healing classes Aura Staves now properly buff allies under the casters cursor ** Shade Master's teleport wont teleport other players in multiplayer anymore ** The cloud visual on the Bellarose now only appears while falling ** Large World ore generation corrections ** Plague Doctor items in multiplayer (No feasible Solution) ** Visible harpoon chains on certain weapons (No feasible Solution) ** Making the Giga Shrooms and Bubbles stop appearing (No feasible Solution) v1.2.7.9 - v1.2.7.16 Patches * Beholder's Soul Steal now operates differently * Healer's aura staves now work as intended in multiplayer * Thunder Bird and Beholders attacks now change based on % health remaining * Expert Lunatic cultist now drops a treasure bag * Spearmint drop added to Flying Snake loot table * Shade teleport now works properly in multiplayer * You can now assign Liches gaze, Tide turners set bonus and shade master's teleport a hotkey * Ancient tome of revival, Liberation and Cure now work as intended * Added the hardmode Molten Mortar enemy and Mortar Staff * Added Guide to Expert Throwing: Volume III & The complete set throwing accessories * Hellbringer Staff is now the Ember Staff, and operates differently * Enemy buffs and nerfs * Slight Beholder Mount visual improvements v1.2.7.8 Patch * New Underworld themed items and enemies * Flying Dutchman Loot Table * New Mounts * Just a little bit more Throwing Class love * Attacking with the Crab mount is fixed (R.I.P Weapon using Battle Crab) * The Thunder Bird, Queen Jellyfish and Fallen Beholder should work in multiplayer * Terrarium items have the expert mislabel again, in order to preserve its rainbow colored names * Statue spawned enemies will no longer drop materials * Sandstone armor's set bonus no longer destroys grass and flowers beneath you * Sandstone throwing knives now correctly drop their actual item upon tile collision v1.2.7.5 Patch * Expert Fallen Beholders will now allow Valadium & Lodestone Ore Generation * The Shade Kusarigama will no longer stun bosses * Additional minion spawns will no longer de-spawn the UFO Turret v1.2.7.4 Patch * Mycelium Mimic's now have their full loot table * Terrarium items no longer have the expert label on the items * Mushymen spears should trigger life bloom and morale banner effects now * Immaculate Life Quartz Gem now offers healing class bonuses * Bosses can no longer suffer from the Fungal Growth debuff * The Manhacker has a crafting recipe now * The Bellarose has a new texture and its effect has been fixed * Templar Armor and Prophecy now require life quartz in their recipes * Town NPC heights and widths are now fixed * Dark matter drop rate has been increased * Shade Master Armor has increased damage and movement speed * Some item and enemies names have been fixed * Some items have had their damage set to the correct type v1.2.7.0 Update * The Healer/Support Class ** Tons of items, accessories and armor are available to players wanting to heal and buff their teammates in multiplayer * Boss Updates ** The Lich, Ragnarok, Patchwerk and Fallen Beholder have all received some new visuals and buffs * Valadium and Lodestone Generation ** Can only be generated four times per new world now. Additionally, the ore no longer spawns in cobwebs, rails, temple blocks, etc. * New Enemies ** Ancient Phalanx, Mycelium Mimic, Maggot and more have been introduced * Banners for all new enemies ** They be lookin' snazzy * Thorium Mod Developer Armors ** Rarely contained within Thorium mod expert boss bags * 13 New Donator Items ** Prehistoric Amber Staff, Abyssal Walkers vanity, Energy Catalyst and more * Updated Demon Blood weapon specialties ** Seventh strikes now deal increased damage and restore life * New Hardmode Throwing Set ** Shade masters gear can now be obtained from the hardmode dungeon * New Random Items ** The eye of the destroyer, ancient dragon armor, Mjölnir, etc. * New Borean Strider Drops ** Cryo-Fang, Freeze Ray and Blizzard MK II * Balancing changes to many, many armors, items and weapons ** Hopefully, things are a little more polished * New visuals for some buffs, tiles, armor animations and weapons ** Going for a clean look * I've done all I can for multiplayer ** The tModLoader crew has stated that they may have found a fix in the future, but we'll have to wait and see... Category:Browse